


The Evolution Part 3: End of the World

by RavenWolf48



Series: The Evolution [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Spider-Man Origin Story, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Thanos is here...The Avengers have to rally their army against the man from space, hellbent on destroying not just Earth - but the Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Part 3 Cover_ **

****

**__ **

 

**__ **

 

**_It's really blurry but I can't remember what I did last time, so I had to publish it on Wattpad then copy the image address and then put it in here. It was frustrating to say the least._ **


	2. Previously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> (In case you haven’t read Part 1 and 2)  
> Before you read the story, here’s a little bit about what you need to know about this book. 
> 
> It’s mostly based off the MCU, with a little bit of the Amazing Spider-Man and comics. It’s also a little bit of AU. Things after to the Sokovia fight get a little dicey. Pietro is alive-I love him, so he doesn’t die. 
> 
> But here’s the gist with Peter Parker AU-Tony Stark doesn’t give Peter the suit. It’s a Tom Holland Peter. I don’t want to deal with the Accords or whatever, but it’s after the Civil War. However, Civil War is definitely AU. 
> 
> Civil War AU Layout- Steve and Tony got in a heated argument. Bucky stepped in and said he’d confine himself to a certain place (Tony knows that Buck killed his parents). Tony says he’ll stay at the Avengers Tower. Buck will be loosely mentioned in first part. Tony and Steve are a little rocky but friends--Later Stony. Clint will be the Tony-Stark-Mentor of this fic. 
> 
> Mostly based off of Homecoming, a little bit on the Amazing Spider-Man. I have seen 1 and 2. Characters might be a little AU though. Peter gets a special something as well. It’s revealed later. 
> 
> Gwen Stacey does exist, but she doesn’t really show up until now. Her dad shows up, but I don’t really like Gwen. I don’t know why, I just don’t really understand her point other than Peter’s love interest. Plus, this story really isn’t about his love interest. Quite frankly, I just didn’t need her. She is lightly mentioned though, just as a heads up. 
> 
> Also, all of my info on Peter, Harry Osborn, Ned, MJ, and some of the other characters along with Oscorp comes directly from what I want to see and what is canon on Marvel Fan-made Wiki. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of these afflicted characters other than OCs.   
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry by the way,” Carol said suddenly. “About Peggy. But I’m glad you guys are figuring things out,” she smiled at Tony and Steve. Steve reared back slightly, surprised and Tony looked like he was slapped.

 

There’s a long pause as Tony and Steve take in their surroundings and the new information that Carol had apparently been stalking them. They had traveled to a park in New York and were at what Carol called a sacred place, waiting for Thor.

 

“Who is Thanos?” Tony asked suddenly. Carol glanced over at him.

 

“He’s an alien - a Titan.” Carol explained. “From the planet...Titan. He wants to destroy the universe because he thinks that’s his calling. He’s the savior of the universe in his eyes. To do this, he’s going to use something called the Infinity Gauntlet. The Kree don’t know much more about him other than that.”

 

“Infinity Gauntlet?” Tony frowned as Steve mutterted, “Kree?”

 

“It’s an alien race,” Carol explained to Steve. “A Kree gave me these powers and they were the ones to help me out.” She took a deep breath. “The Infinity Gauntlet is made of six infinity stones. Mind, Space, Time, Power, Soul, and Reality. These six infinity stones created the universe. Afterwards they were spread across the universe and hidden. Thanos is out to find them all.”

 

“Well that’s great,” Tony snorted. “Exactly what we need.”

 

“Sure, if destruction and death is everything we need,” Carol rolled her eyes. Tony made a face at her. “But that’s why I want Vision to stay in the tower,”

 

“But he could help,” Steve pointed out.

 

“Not against Thanos,” Carol retorted. “He has the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead. If he gets anywhere near Thanos, Thanos will rip it from his head and he’ll probably die.”

 

“Oh,” Tony blinked. “That’s...that puts a lot of pressure on us to keep him safe.”

 

“Yeah,” Carol sighed. “Thanos probably already has the Space Stone - something called the Tesseract for you guys -”

 

“But that’s on -” Tony started.

 

“He raided Asgard,” Carol cut in. Tony’s mouth slowly dropped. “The Reality Stone is with the Collector and I’m sure he already has that. The Soul Stone hasn’t been seen in many millenia. Billions of years in fact. The time stone is safe - someone here on earth has it. The Power Stone was at Xandarr but since he killed the Nova Corp he likely already has it…” Carol trialed off. “He has three stones. He only needs three more.”

 

“Jeez,” Tony looked over at Steve. “You alright?”

 

Steve nodded. “I’m just - “

 

 _Boomf_!

 

The ground shook and Carol instinctively leaped up, steadying herself in the air. Tony and Steve threw out their arms, steadying themselves on the ground. They looked towards the source and found a giant ship smoking in the distance. There was a yell that sounded suspiciously familiar.

 

“I think that’s our cue,” Carol looked down at Tony who nodded with her.

 

They ran over to the ship. Parts of it had flown off and it was smoking. Someone was dousing the fire - and that someone looked like a raccoon and a tree - and someone else was running around the ship screaming like a mad person.

 

“My ship!” he screeched. “My ship! Look what you did to my ship!”

 

“Quill focus!” a green lady snapped. “This is important.” she came out from the hull, followed by a big burly man and then Thor and Loki. She turned around to face Thor and Loki. “You’re saying that Thanos is coming here - to Terra.”

 

“Yep,” Carol was still floating. The green lady turned to her. Her eyes widened slightly.

 

“You’re a Kree,” she said.

 

“What!?” the man standing just outside the ship whirled.

 

“Hey Thor,” Tony waved, interrupting whatever was about to happen. Thor grinned at him.

 

“Hello Anthony!” he waved back. “How are you and Captain?”

 

“We’re - we’re good,” Tony looked over at Steve who nodded.

 

“Listen,” Carol floated downwards, still looking at the team that had come out of the ship. “We need a team to protect Earth. We have some people but we’re going to need a whole lot more. That’s where you guys come in,”

 

“We’ll help,” the green lady said. “I’m Gamora, that’s Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot,”

 

“We are NOT helping!” the man - Quill - marched over to where Carol was, waving his hands. “I need to get  _my_ ship flarking fixed and then we need to get back into space and - and - and help the Nova Corp!” he was clearly struggling to find a good reason as to why to leave.

 

“The Nova Corp is dead,” Carol told him dryly, glaring. Quill reared back, mouth open.

 

“What?” he muttered.

 

He was unable to continue because Tony opened his mouth and screamed.

 

Steve jumped and Carol whirled around. Tony was holding his head and bending over, still screaming. The aliens from space backed up as Steve rushed over, Carol, Loki, and Thor close behind. Tony fell to the ground before they could reach him and to their horror, the air around him curled in.

 

“It’s the Tesseract!” Carol screamed, grabbing Steve away from Tony and pulling him back. The portal turned blue on the inside and it was like reality was cut in half. Tony was sucked into it and Steve screamed as someone else came through.

 

“Thanos…” the Gamora lady whispered but Steve didn’t hear her - he just saw red.

 

He roared and pushed forward, Carol losing her grip on him. He launched at the Thanos guy as Thor roared and struck forward with a new hammer - more like an axe - and attempted to lightning Steve out of the way.

 

He stumbled back and Thanos shoves his fist forward, hitting Steve out of the way and sending him flying. Carol raced after him but not before Steve hit in a building a few feet away, hitting through  three tons of solid concrete.

 

Carol flew over by him and Steve groaned, waking up. Blood was streaming down his forehead and his right arm was twisted gruesomely.

 

“To - Tony,” he muttered.

 

“Stay down,” Carol ordered and flew back off to where the fight was. She spotted Loki running to where Steve was and he looked up. She nodded down at him and he saluted back, before teleporting to where Steve was.

 

Carol raced back to where the aliens and Thor were fighting Thanos. Thor was hitting him with some pretty good lightning shots but he was starting to look tired. The Gamora lady was shaking and away from the fight with Mantis who looked even more scared. The Drax person was yelling inaudibly up at Thanos, attempting to slice him apart. Carol lands and pushes Thanos forward with a power she didn’t even know she had.

 

It knocks Thanos off his feet and Carol yells at the group, “Come on! This way!”

 

Thor uses one more lightning blast before Quill runs and grabs Gamora and Mantis. Rocket is on the Groot tree and they are running with Drax towards Carol. Carol leads them towards Steve and Loki - away from Thanos.

 

Steve is even more awake and Loki is hanging out in the back, looking frightened. Thor is immeadiatly by his side and Quill is counting his alien friends. Steve meanwhile marches right up to Carol, demanding in her face, “Bring him back!”

 

“I can’t -” Carol tried.

 

“Bring Tony back!” Steve roared.

 

“Tony?” Gamora spoke up. “Tha man who was transported?”

 

“Yes,” Carol nods, backing up.

 

“He can’t come back,” Gamora stood. “Not on his own.”

 

“What!” Steve exclaimed, a little breathless. He was shaking.

 

“He’s come into alien contact right?” Gamora asked.

 

“Yea-yeah, the Battle of New York. He fell through a portal. Why?” Steve demanded.

 

“Thanos must have but a tracker in his head.” Gamora explained. “He should be fine but he’s just on a different planet.”

 

“Fine,” Steve laughed, giddy and delirious - sick with worry. “On a different planet...but  _fine_.” he flopped down, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

 

Carol stared at the ground, in intent concentration, trying to figure out what to do when her phone rang. She flipped it on and answered. “Hello?”

 

“Carol?” It was Bruce.

 

“Yeah?” Carol asked, holding the phone close.

 

“We have the X-Men,” Bruce said. “Plus Inhumans and Harry Osborn - Peter’s friend? - He made suits for the Gwen person, MJ, Ned, and Shawn. And himself. What happened over there?”

 

“Well, we have help from space,” Carol said slowly. “And...Tony’s on another planet.”

 

“Oh.” Bruce groaned. “Ohhh  _greaaat_.”

 

“Listen,” Carol continued quickly. “We just gather back at the tower and figure out what to do there, okay?”

 

Bruce was silent for a moment. “Alright.”

 

“See you soon,” Carol clicked off before Bruce could reply and she looked over at the team. “Let’s go,” she nodded. Gamora looked over at Quill and the duo had a stare off for a moment before Quill groaned.

 

“Fine fine fine fine fine,” he muttered, growling a bit. “Let’s go,”


	3. 22

“QUILL!” Rocket screamed. “Would you do us all a favor and  _ hit the goddamn ship?! _ ”

 

“Shut up Rocket! I’m trying to get us out of the mess that  _ you _ put us in!” Peter Quill yelled back, yanking the controls to avoid red laser beams. 

 

“How was I supposed to know that that was the ‘declare war’ button!” Rocket slammed his fist on the control deck in front of him, snarling. 

 

“You  _ should _ have known that that was a very  _ important  _ artifact to them and that they would  _ chase us down and kill us _ !” Gamora bellowed back at him. 

 

“Oh I see how it is,” Rocket snapped under his breath. 

 

“Peter!” Gamora yelled. “Asteroid!” 

 

“I got it I got it I got it -!” Quill yelled, yanking hard on the controls. The bottom of the ship clipped it and Quill howled in despair. “ _ I don’t got it _ !” 

 

“Uh oh,” Rocket paled. 

 

“I am Groot,” Groot grumbled from one of the cockpit chairs, still playing on his dumb gameboy. Quill was seriously regretting getting him that. 

 

“What’s uh oh?” Gamora demanded, shooting from the back of the ship. 

 

“Kree party!” Rocket yelled back, hopping around the ship until he reached the extra control panels. “I’m going to try and jeston us out of here -”

 

“Kree party!?” Quill shrieked. “ _ Kree party!? _ ” 

 

“Shut up Quill!” Gamora launched another laser shot and looked over at Rocket. “Need any help?” 

 

“No!” Rocket snapped back. 

 

“Drax, shoot!” Gamora ordered and ran over to Rocket, taking his ‘no’ as a ‘yes’. Drax gladly took controls and started wildly shooting, laughing like an idiot. Gamora gave him a look but focused on the task at hand. 

 

“Quill, when we say go, reverse!” Gamora yelled. 

 

“You want me to  _ reverse _ ?!” Quill screamed, yanking the controls to a sudden turn. “Are you crazy!?”

 

“Trust me!” 

 

“I hate you but I trust you!” 

 

“3,” Gamora counted, yelling. “2,” 

 

“Aaaahhhhh,” Quill gritted his teeth, and hunching his shoulders. 

 

“1!” Rocket and Gamora hit buttons as Quill harshly yanked the controls backward, putting the thrusters in reverse. They rocketed backwards and Drax flew forward. Groot fell off the chair, but picked up his gameboy pretty easily. Rocket tumbled around and there was a yelp from one of the cabins. Gamora managed to stay strong, not moving so much as an inch. 

 

There was a long pregnant pause as they waited. 

 

“Heh,” Quill leaned back, lazily. “It worked.” Gamora walked over to him and sat down, opening her mouth when two bodies hit the glass in front of them. “AH!” Quill screeched and fell backwards. 

 

“I am Groot,” Groot was back on the chair and looking at the bodies, interested. 

 

“What’s - ah!” Rocket came in followed closely by Mantis and yelled at the bodies. “Wipers! Get it off get it off!” 

 

“Shut up Rocket,” Gamora turned out of the seat and ran over to the opening. “Drax go get them,” 

 

Drax nodded and put on a suit, connected to the ship and leaped out. He caught the two bodies and dragged them inside. 

 

“Poor fellas,” Rocket sniffed at them, wrinkling his nose. 

 

“They’re alive,” Gamora whispered just as one gasped and leaped up. 

 

“Ohhhmygod!” Quill wheeled backwards back into the cockpit. 

 

The man looked around, eyes wide and frightened. Gamora held up her hands. Groot was still in the cockpit with Quill and Rocket joined them, snorting at the man. 

 

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Gamora said slowly. “Who are you?” 

 

The man didn’t answer but the other man woke up. He groggily stood, stumbling around the ship. Drax stood back and out of the way. Mantis was in a corner, refusing to move. 

 

“Asgard,” the man said, coughing. “It’s gone...it’s...it’s gone.” 

 

“Who da what now?” Quill popped his head into the room, looking around. 

 

“Asgard is a place for gods,” Gamora frowned. “Are you - ?”

 

“I am Thor and this is Loki,” the man heaved out. “And Thanos deserves whatever comes next.” Drax’s head nearly snapped off from turning so quickly. Gamora paled and Quill closed his eyes. 

 

“Oh my god,” he muttered. “I’m done. I’m so done,” he wandered back into the captain's cabin, refusing to listen to anything else. 

 

“You know of Thanos?” Thor asked, stumbling over to Loki who was pretty much cowering in the corner. 

 

“She is the daughter of Thanos,” Drax blurted and Gamora closed her eyes. 

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “Families can be tough,” he conceded. Gamora opened her eyes and gave a loose smile to Thor. 

 

“Where do we need to go?” she asked. 

 

“Midgard, Earth,” Loki whispered. 

 

“What he said,” Thor nodded. 

 

“You guys want Terra?” Rocket asked. 

 

“Thanos is going to Earth, rabbit,” Thor told Rocket. 

 

“Hey, I’m not a -” Rocket started. 

 

“Uh oh,” Quill’s voice was loud from the cabin. 

 

“What now!” Gamora yelled. 

 

“Tanks out.” Not a second later the ship dropped, crash-landing towards the nearest planet. 

 

“QUILL!” the guardians screamed. 

 

“What!” Quill clamoured in the seat as Gamora made her way towards the cabin. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault that Rocket and Gamora used up the rest of it!” 

 

“Don’t pin this on me!” Gamora yelled. 

 

Quill paused. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault that Rocket used the rest of it!” 

 

“You little - !” Rocket growled. 

 

“We don’t have time!” Thor roared. “Quiet your bickering! Where are we headed?” 

 

“You two are in luck,” Quill yelled. “Ship is set to crash land on the nearest planet with a magnetic pull. That just happens to be Terra,” 

 

“Great!” Rocket yelled. 

 

“Brace yourselves!” Gamora yelled and there was a loud bang. 

 

It took a moment for everyone to recover but Quill was running out of the ship and looking around. 

 

“Ohhhh!” Quill yelped. “Ohhh my ship! My ship! What -  _ my ship _ ! Look what you did to  _ my ship _ !” 

 

“Quill focus!” Gamora came out of the ship, followed by Mantis, Groot, Rocket, Thor, Loki, and Drax. She turned to Thor. “You’re saying that Thanos is coming here - to Terra.” 

 

“Yep,” a new voice spoke and they all whirled to see three people. The woman who spoke was floating with power that the Guardians recognized. 

 

“You’re a Kree,” Gamora stated, eyes wide. 

 

“What!?” Quill whipped around, tearing away from his ship. 

 

“I’m one of the good Kree, promise,” she said quickly. Gamora didn’t miss the conversation between Thor and the other two people but she was focused on the floating woman. “Besides, I was human before.” 

 

“The world’s coming to an end,” Quill announced dramatically. 

 

“Listen,” the woman floated downwards, looking at the Guardians. “We need a team to help us protect Earth. We have some other people but we’re going to need a whole lot more.”

 

“We’ll help,” Gamora nodded. 

 

“We are NOT helping!” Quill waved his hands, angry. “I need to get my ship flarking  _ fixed _ and then we need to get to space and - and -” he looked at the other Guardians. “Help the Nova Corp!” he pointed triumphantly. Gamora rolled her eyes. 

 

“The Nova Corp is dead,” the woman said, deadpanning. Quill reared back and Gamora’s eyes widened. 

 

“What?” Quill muttered. He started to talk again but was interrupted by a loud scream. The other man that was there was screaming in pain and fear. Gamora leapt back as another man and the woman ran towards the man screaming. Thor and Loki ran over too, but the woman pushed them back. 

 

“It’s the Tesseract!” she shouted and that hit Gamora like a ton of bricks. 

 

“Tesseract?” Quill frowned but gaped as a portal opened around the man, dragging him away. 

 

“Space Stone,” Gamora hissed to him and the portal opened further and Thanos himself stepped out. 

 

The one man roared and pushed forward, past the woman who grappled at him. Gamora watched as he launched at Thanos. Thor roared behind him and struck forward with a weapon Gamora didn’t even knew he had. 

 

“We have to leave,” Quill was next to her. The man went flying. The woman raced after him. Thor backed away from Thanos, moving to protect Loki who was shaking in fear. Gamora herself was on the edge of being terrified. 

 

“No,” she said, her voice shaky. “We have to stay,” 

 

Drax didn’t waste time and Quill turned as Drax launched at Thanos, slashing him as best he could. Quill groaned but lighted up his boots and jestoned into the air. 

 

Thor began to help them out again, telling Loki to run where the man and woman went. He ran off, leaving in Gamora and Mantis behind. They were the only two Guardians frozen on the spot. Rocket and Groot had begun trying to fix the ship so they could get out of here. 

 

The woman was back and Gamora gaped as a ball of power filled the space in the woman’s hands. She screamed and pushed at Thanos knocking him off his feet. Gamora was a bit surprised that Thanos hasn’t even said a word but as Thor blasts another lightning at him, the woman yells at them to get going.    
  


Quill rushes back over, grabbing Gamora and Mantis. 

 

Rocket, on Groot, runs with Drax to the group. They don’t stop running, not until they reach a building blown out from the side from the man. Gamora climbs in, helping Mantis in as well. She heard a loud voice saying, “Bring him back!” 

 

Gamora and the rest of the Guardians get in and Gamora watches the woman and man fight. 

 

“I - I can’t -” she said desperately. 

 

“Bring Tony back!” the man roared. 

 

“Tony?” Gamora spoke up. “The man who went through the portal?” 

 

“Yes,” the woman nodded, backing away from the man. 

 

“He can’t come back,” Gamora stood up. “Not on his own.”

 

“What!” the man yelled, shaking. 

 

“He’s come into alien contact right?” Gamora gestured. 

 

“Ye-yeah, the Battle of New York. He fell through a portal, why?” the man demanded. 

 

“Thanos must have put a tracker in his head.” Gamora explained. “He should be fine, he’s just on a different planet.” 

 

“Fine,” the man laughed, giddy. “On a different planet….but  _ fine _ .” He sat down, closing his eyes. 

 

Gamora looked over at the woman who was staring intently at the ground before a call rang out. The woman pulled out a flip phone and answered the call. She was silent, talking here and there to whoever on the phone before she pulled it off and turned to the group. 

 

“We need your help,” she said. “Let’s go,” she helped the man to his feet and Gamora looked at Quill. 

 

Quill glared. 

 

Gamora looked at him. 

 

Quill groaned. “Fine fine fine fine fine,” he glared. “Let’s go.”


End file.
